I need you
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Rin was left in the village with humans by her lord, Sesshomaru so she could have a normal human life with loved ones all around her, so why does she feel so alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't shoot me if it's bad:) **

**RIN POV**

Cold, sharp air rushed passed Rin as she straight into a a large grey tree, pain surged through her body as she landed onto the cold, damp grass.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sango ran over to Rin's side,

"I think I over did it on that last kick, I'm sorry. It's just I get a bit pissed off when someone punches me in the face," Sango chuckled nervously as she wiped the blood from her split lip where Rin had hit her.

Rin struggled to her feet and wiped the blood from her own face then crouched down into an attack position.

"Again," she panted, this training business was hard work especially with Sango as her teacher but if she wanted to be able to protect herself from demons, who better to ask than a demon slayer right?

Sango put her hands on her hips then sighed,

"Come on Rin that's enough for today, you're completely tired out."

"But we haven't been training that long," moaned Rin, keeping her position.

"I think you'll find that we've actually been training for five hours, come on lets go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," snapped Rin standing up straight and folding her arms across her chest but then to disagree with her, her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Traitor," she mumbled but Sango just laughed and headed off back to the village. With a sigh Rin followed her, they'd been training for three months now and Rin couldn't even beat Sango who was three weeks pregnant let alone a demon.

When they got to Inuyasha and Kagome's house Miroku ran out and spun Sango around then kissed her passionately before setting her on her feet. Seeing this sent a stabbing feeling to her chest but she had no idea why.

"So Rin how did the training go?" called Kagome who was stumbling slowly towards her with Inuyasha holding her steadily with one hand holding hers and the other on her enormous stomach.

"She's amazing; I've never seen anyone learn so fast, it took me at least a year to get where she's at right now," said Sango who was in Miroku's arms.

_I bet she's just saying that because I'm here_ thought Rin.

"See Rin I told you that you could do it," said Kagome smiling at me,

"Yeh! Now you can kick all of those demons butts that get in your way!" said Inuyasha, which made everyone laugh.

"Not the brightest bulb in the pack, are you dear," giggled Kagome, kissing her husband softly on the lips.

A strange sick feeling came over Rin and an image of lord Sesshomaru flashed through her mind, she hadn't seen her lord for almost a year, why did this remind her of him? She shook the image out of her head then looked back to Kagome who was looking at her worryingly.

"Hey Rin are you okay?"

"Ye I'm fine I'm just tired, I think I'll go back to the village," croaked Rin, trying to keep back the tears that where building up in her hazel brown eyes

"Don't you want anything to eat?" asked Miroku who was also looking worried along with Sango. Inuyasha just turned to Shippo asking, "What's a bulb?" where Shippo nudged him in the ribs.

"Stupid Inuyasha," he mumbled

"No thanks I'm just going to lie down for a while, I'm sorry."

And with that Rin ran as fast as she could through the forest until she finally came to the edge of the village. It was so quiet, she sat down be a nearby tree. She always felt so lonely here, ever since lord Sesshomaru left her here nine years ago and even when he did visit it was only for a few days so she hardly saw him at all. After all the adventures they'd had together he just left her here as if she were just a toy he had grown tired of.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave me here? Please come back, I need you," whispered Rin, she couldn't hold it in any longer and just let the tears stream down her pale face and onto her dusty, navy blue kimono.

**Please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is ridiculous_ thought Sesshomaru as he walked through the village, jumping every time he heard a girl laugh. You would have thought he was walking into the enemy's territory instead of visiting Rin.

Rin, just her name sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine, he had spent the past year fighting feelings for Rin that he did not recognise, she was just his ward and nothing more so why was it such a struggle just to see her?

"Ah, Sesshomaru I believe that you are looking for Rin am I correct?"

Sesshomaru turned to see the lady Kaede who took in Rin when he left her here all those years ago when she was still a child.

"Where will I find her?" he asked, his voice showing no emotion as always.

But before Kaede could answer a familiar voice made Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat and his blood pulsed loudly in his ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin as she came running towards him.

She changed so much in the past year, she was at least seventeen now and had gone from that small funny girl he left here to a beautiful, elegant young woman with long black, silky hair and smooth pale skin. She wore a white kimono that hugged her slender, elegant body perfectly.

"You came!" cried Rin as she jumped into Sesshomaru's arms but then realised what she had done and unwrapped her arms from around his neck and turned bright red.

Sesshomaru, who was trying to calm down his heartbeat which was galloping in his chest from the soft touch of Rin's silk skin, chuckled softly and put her down on the ground and looked into her sparkling hazel eyes. As always he was completely lost in them, he could get lost in them a hundred times over and each time he would be amazed by what power they had over him.

"Now remember Rin you must be back by nightfall for you need rest before your next training session tomorrow," said the lady Kaede who Sesshomaru had completely forgotten about.

"Yes lady Kaede I will," Rin bowed before the old human then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and started jumping up and down as if she were a child again.

_Yes, that's the Rin I remember,_ thought Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru I want to show you something, come on!"

Sesshomaru let Rin pull him into the forest where after a few minutes walking (or jumping in Rin's case) they came to a large clearing where the most delicious scent came from. As they passed through the trees the most beautiful meadow he had ever seen with thousands of flowers and the sun shined down in a way that made everything glow.

"It's beautiful isn't it," sighed Rin looking over the meadow with such a mesmerized gaze.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her._ Yes you are, _he thought. He was marvelled by her beauty once again, but then he focused on her eyes which were red and her left cheek damp, had she been crying? What could have upset her so much? Also there was a small drop of blood sliding down the left side of her face from a thin slash on her temple.

Rin skipped into the middle of the meadow then sank to her knees and started picking flowers.

"Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked worryingly, he was surprised how much emotion he had let slip into that question.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" answered Rin, smiling at him but he could tell that the smile was fake and that she was upset about something, but was really that upset that she had to lie to him about it?

"Oh it's nothing," said Sesshomaru turning to gaze at the setting sun, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it so he let it lie.

"So about what the old woman said earlier about you training," said Sesshomaru as he sat down beside her, trying to make conversation.

"It's just something that's been going on for a couple of months now," Rin answered nervously as if she was expecting him to be angry, this made Sesshomaru worry.

"What is it then?" he asked, starting to get a little anxious now.

"Well I um…" Rin mumbled, turning away from him, he could see through the curtain of hair that partly covered her face that her cheeks were turning red.

"I've been learning how to fight with Sango." She blurted, her eyes scrunched shut as if waiting to be punished.

Now he understood and that would explain the blood but Sesshomaru was still taken back a bit by he words, little Rin, the girl he saved many times and had made him feel warm inside was learning to fight, learning to kill, he couldn't imagine it.

But she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a young woman who had her own life now to do with as she pleased, he had forgotten that humans lives were so short compared to demons, very soon she would be in the years of her life were she would be married and have a family. The thought of Rin, his Rin in another man's arms sent a spark of anger through his body. But why, she wasn't his Rin, she was just a human that he happened to have a soft spot for.

Rin looked at him with confused eyes.

"You aren't angry?" she asked sheepishly, slowly moving away from him as if he were going to hit here, but he would never do that, not to her.

"Why should I be? It's your life now and you can do as you please; besides I think it's good that you're learning to defend yourself."

Said Sesshomaru, shrugging as if he didn't care but of course, he did.

Rin let out a sigh then looked down at her hands then stood up.

Sesshomaru was too busy studying her face to see what she had been doing with her hands. She walked over and stood behind him, he made no movement at all, he could here her breathing quicken, he waited wondering what she was about to do.

Then he felt her put something over his head and around his neck, her hand brushed his cheek softly and he accidentally let out a small moan of pleasure, Rin jumped back a bit and stood completely still as if the moan had frightened her, then she hurried to sit back down in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked down to see a beautifully woven daisy chain around his neck which surprised him a little then he looked up to see Rin smiling softly.

"I used to make you daisy chains when I travelled with you do you remember?" she whispered.

"Yes, I remember," said Sesshomaru, using all of his strength to show no emotions, but all of his senses were going wild.

"Are you alright my lord?" Rin's eyes were full of worry and anxiety, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, his heart was all but jumping out of his chest.

"This is wrong," he whispered, too low for a human to hear but then raised his voice so Rin could her him.

"I should leave," Sesshomaru couldn't look in her eyes or he wouldn't be able to leave which was the right thing to do.

"What?" Rin's voice sounded as if she were about to cry. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to put his arms around her and comfort her.

"I'm sorry," his voice cold and firm, then he got up and slowly started to walk away from Rin towards the woods.

"No," Rin whispered, clumsily climbing to her feet and tried to grab Sessomaru's arm.

Suddenly, Rin's foot hit a small lump of dirt in the grass which sent her crashing to the floor. Sesshomaru spun around and caught her before she could hit the ground but lost his own balance and was knocked backwards with Rin in his arms on top of him.

They both went quiet, Sesshomaru stared at her, she looked like a goddess in the bright, newly-risen moonlight, her pale skin almost glowing, her eyes twinkling brightly like the stars above, her lips a ruby red, so full of life.

The way she rested against his chest, the feel of her warm body pressing against hers, it sent his emotions wild with fire.

She was so close to him; their faces were so close to touching, just a kiss distance away.

His arms tightened around Rin, he could here her heart beating ten times faster than it should be but that didn't matter, all that did was that she was here in his arms, safe from the outside world.

He could taste her breath on his lips but that wasn't enough, he wanted, needed to taste her sweet, delicious lips; he needed her in every way humanly and inhumanly possible.

Rin's lips softly brushed his and Sesshomaru's thoughts went off the scale, he felt dizzy and could hardly breathe. She made him go insane, but with what? He had no way to describe these feelings he had right now, they were the same feelings he had when he first saw her this morning. Rin, his Rin.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's mind cleared and he realised that she was not his Rin; she was a human, his ward and nothing more.

Sesshomaru slowly and gently pushed Rin off him then stood up with his back to her.

"It was nice to see you again Rin, I hope to come back soon," said Sesshomaru, his voice as cold as ice. Then with that he quickly glided towards the trees,

"Goodbye Rin," he whispered before he began to run away from the meadow, the forest and Rin who was left sitting, speechless and alone.

Rin looked around her; suddenly the meadow didn't look so peaceful anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

So close. She had been so close to the one thing in the world she could ever want; a kiss from lord Sesshomaru.

Rin stumbled through the pouring rain towards the flowing river; she remembered the first time Sesshomaru brought her here.

She was eight years old and helping master Jaken catch some fish for dinner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, come and look at this!" she cried acting shocked, she was a good actress back then and would always play tricks on Sesshomaru.

"What is it Rin?" that was the first time she had ever heard emotion in her lord's voice, he sounded worried.

He looked down into the water, searching for what had surprised her so. Then with all her might, Rin jumped on his back as hard as he could and sent him tumbling down into the cold water. She couldn't stop laughing for days after that, his face when he climbed out of the water; he looked like a half drowned puppy. He did get his own back of course, he carried her to the river one early morning while she was still asleep and sent her plunging into the icy water, that made him chuckle quietly so Rin wasn't in a mood with him the whole time.

Rin looked down into the water and saw her own reflection.

What happened to that funny, carefree girl that she once was?

But of course she knew the answer to that; she grew up.

Rin collapsed to her knees beside the dark river, heavy raindrops splashed on her head and rolled down her cheeks and neck then dropped onto her tear soaked kimono, this time she didn't try and hold back the tears, she just let them stream down her face and mix with the ice cold rain.

Sesshomaru hid behind the line of trees that sat on the edge of the river where he took Rin when she was still travelling with him, she was such a joker back then, so full of fun and not a care in the world. Even from a distance he could see the tears streaming down her face. Now he knew what had made her so upset this morning; him. No wonder she didn't want to talk to him about it, it was about him. Did she really care for him that much that she cried over him, did she love him.

No, that was impossible, she was a human, she deserved better than a power thirsty demon with blood-tainted hands and a blackened heart. But it wasn't black anymore, it was warm and Rin had made it that way, she had changed him, but she still deserved someone better. Once again the thought of Rin in another man's arms made Sesshomaru red with rage, but why? Did he love her too?

_Father, did you have these same thoughts spin through your mind once before?_ He thought, staring up into the heavy rain above. This was ridiculous. Just the sight of her would leave him unable to breath, her sent was captivating. Of course he loved her; he had loved her ever since he had saved her from the otherworld. Sesshomaru turned to see her still in floods of tears, clutching her chest.

He had to tell her before he could hurt her again. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, which was silly because he could defeat any demon that crossed his path with a flick of his wrist yet he was too scared to tell Rin how he felt about her.

Suddenly a strong, dark demonic aura appeared. A large demon, the size of a small mountain with large horns, razor sharp teeth and his eyes glowed a deep dark red through the rain came trumping through the forest. Suddenly Sesshomaru realised what it was doing, it was heading straight for Rin!

Sesshomaru ran through the trees at an incredible speed toward Rin.

Rin gasped as he scooped her up in his arms and ran to the small cave beside the waterfall just before the demon's fist hit the spot where she had been sitting just moments ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, her eyes full of shock and fear.

"Rin, listen to me. I need you to stay here, got that?" Shesshomaru looked into her eyes and begged with a pleading voice.

Rin shook her head and grabbed his arm with a cold shaking hand.

"Please don't leave me lord Sesshomaru,"

_This is so frustrating_ he thought _how can she possibly not know what power she has over me?_

He turned back to her and looked into her eyes once more.

"Please Rin," he begged, his voice full of emotion now, his eyes smouldering hers.

Rin looked at him dazed but nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. Sesshomaru kissed her softly on the head then got up and walked slowly and silently out of the cave and towards the demon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had a Macbeth essay to do. If I ever get the chance to go through an anomaly and meet Shakespeare, i'll kill him! (primeval fans will know what I mean) anyway, here you go!**

"Are you Sesshomaru, lord of the west?" The demon's voice was deep and dead, even from several feet away Sesshomaru could smell his hot breath that reeked of rotting corpses.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked, he studied the demon carefully. There was an extremly strong demonic aura surrounding the large demon, his eyes glowed a crimson red, like large pools of blood.

"I am Resinotu, one of the great raptor demon brothers of the north. I am here to take revenge from the death of my brother whom you killed Sesshomaru!" He cried, bearing his large pointed teeth, like glistening knives. Resinotu charged towards the dog demon, his large claws pointed towards him.

Sesshomaru remained motionless.

"Insolent fool," he stated and with one flick of his glowing whip, sliced the demon in half.

It's bloody, reeking body fell to the ground, blood pooling on the muddy ground, mixing with the rain that now fell in large heavy drops.

Sesshomaru turned away from the crumpled body and made his way calmly towards the cave.

Rin who had been sitting right at the mouth came running to her lord, relief filling her features. Suddenly she froze and her face became cold and full of fear.

Sesshomaru turned slowly to see what had frightened her so, and came face to face with two large identical demons, the two halves of Resinotu.

The demons laughed and began to move towards the Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Your whip may have worked on my brother but not on me," the two demons spoke together, towering over Sesshomaru.

"Now whose the insolent fool you worthless mutt!" They roared in laughter, drool dripping from their jaws.

"Not me!" cried Sesshomaru as he lept into the air and hit one of the demons in the jaw with an amazing force that it made him topple over backwards.

The second demon ran passed Sesshomaru and went straight for Rin.

Rin spun around and ran to the cave.

"Oh no you don't" growled Sesshomaru and jumped at the demon and kicked him in the back. He fell on his face but then regained his position easily and swiped his claws at Rin.

His claws tore through her kimono and skin, blood spurting out of her back. The force of the attack sent Rin soaring through the air and into the side of the cliff.

Sesshomaru froze, his entire body and mind had become numb as he saw Rin's limp body fall to the muddy ground.

"Rin," whispered Sesshomaru, his heart in his throat. His eyes began to swim with tiny tears at what they saw, Rin's motionless body crumpled body surrounded by a pool of blood, rain pattering against her torn skin.

Anger and sadness began to pour out of Sesshomaru.

"Rin!"

**Sorry it's short I just wanted to get something up, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! The last chapter is up! I'm sorry it took so long, school has been a nightmare!**

**Hope you enjoyXD**

Sesshomaru's eyes became red with rage. His whole body shook as pure anger threatened to drown his senses. All he could see was the lifeless body of Rin on the ground, her blood mixing with the rain and mud.

"How do you feel now Sesshomaru? Seeing the person you care about taken from you in front of your very eyes," Snarled the two demons that stood behind him, a look of triumph grasping their features.

Sesshomaru slowly turned to face them, his fangs had grown until they were grazing the pale skin of his chin and his hands were curled tightly into fists, his claws sinking into the flesh of his palms.

"You will pay for what you did," he growled, his voice like acid. He leapt at the two demons and dragged his claws across their throats. They screamed in pain, blood gushing out of the large jagged wounds.

As the sharp smell of blood pierced Sesshomaru's nose, the animal inside him finally snapped. They would pay for what they did to his Rin.

Before his mind could even process what he was doing, Sesshomaru punched and kicked them until there was no air left in their lungs, bite and scratched them until their rough purple skin was covered in large angry gashes, oozing with rich fresh blood.

They both fell to the ground, cries of pain escaping their torn up throats. Sesshomaru walked over to one slowly.

"And now you will die," He snarled, raising bakusaiga above his head. The sword swooped down ready to slice through skin, flesh and bone when a small cry from behind him pulled Sesshomaru to his senses.

"Lord Sesshomaru," whispered Rin, her white shaking hand outstretched towards him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and a look of relief along with a small smile slowly crept onto his wet face. He slowly took a step towards her when a large arm knocked his feet from under him and a fist connected painfully with his stomach. The air was knocked out of him and he was sent hurtling towards the ground, his head colliding with a large rock sending a horrible crack through the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin, tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks as she struggled to get up. He tried to focus on her but his vision was to blurry to make out anything other than fuzzy shapes. His hand moved to the back his head where he had hit it. It was warm and wet, the smell of blood, _his_ blood finding their way to his nostrils.

The earth began to vibrate beneath him. Sesshomaru looked up and could make out the tall dark figures that were the demons as they made their way over to disorientated dog demon that lay on the ground.

"And now Sesshomaru, _you_ will die," They cackled, licking their snouts with long snake-like tongues.

"NO!" Rin's scream pierced the air and one of the large demons was knocked flat on its back, a demon slayer's katana sticking out of its chest. Rin landed almost elegantly by her lord's s side in a position where her body was over his, blocking him from any danger.

"You won't touch him," she snapped, ripping the fabric of her kimono from her smooth creamy legs and up to the top of her thighs, giving her more freedom to move around.

The demon that was still standing laughed loudly, not caring for its other half that had been vanquished only a moment ago. "If that is what you wish young human then you will die as well."

"Like hell I will," growled Rin as she leapt into the air and kicked the demon right in the snout.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as the little girl he had raised and who was always so innocent and sweet battle with the large demon that had sent him to the ground (And quite frankly kick the shiz out of them!).

As he sat there, dumbfounded Sesshomaru noticed how her fighting was almost elegant and graceful. With her flips, kicks and punches it was as if she were dancing.

While gracefully flipping through the air, Rin removed the glorious golden dagger, made from a demon's tooth that Kohaku had given to her on her fifteenth birthday from its small sheath that was around her thigh and threw it so it landed in the centre of one of the demon's forehead.

Its agonizing wail rang through the air and rain that still fell heavily. The demon slowly sank to the ground and disintegrated into nothing more than bones and dust.

Rin stumbled over to the remains that were now sinking in the mud and pulled out the dagger effortlessly that was jammed right into the skull and returned it to its sheath.

Rin turned to see her lord still frozen on the ground, his eyes wide with disbelief and she couldn't help but chuckle.

Rin's sweet laugh brought Sesshomaru out of his shocked state. A smile slowly grew on his own lips.

Suddenly Rin's laugh turned into a grunt of pain as her shoulder and back began to burn. Her knees gave way and she came crashing down into the mud and rain.

"Rin!" Cried Sesshomaru as he climbed clumsily to his feet and ran towards Rin's quivering pale body. He put his arms around her and held her to his chest. The blood was still seeping out of the large gashes across her back and if she didn't get help soon all of the blood would be drained from her body, making it lifeless.

Rin struggled to keep her eyes open but the pain was too much for her as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru shook her trying to revive her.

"Rin! Rin please wake up! Wake up!" Tears began to drip down the demon lords cheeks as he cradled the girl in his arms, large raindrops dripping down their faces.

"Rin please wake up," he whispered, the blood from the wound on his head dripping down the side of her neck and onto her blue cold lips.

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to Rin's. "Please Rin, I need you, I love you." He whispered.

All that could be heard was the gush of the waterfall and the pattering of rain. Sesshomaru had given up on his pleas for he knew that it was too late.

If only he had realised his feeling sooner and hadn't pushed her away then she would have never come here. They could have been happy and peaceful back in the meadow, in each other's arms under the stars.

But no. He had to be a stupid, stubborn demon lord and let his pride get in the way. And now the woman he loved was dead and it was all his fault.

"I love you too," whispered a small voice. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as a soft hand caressed his cheek, wiping away his tears. There it was, the glorious brown eyes like melted chocolate staring into his own golden orbs.

"Rin?" he whispered, afraid it was all a dream and that he would wake up to see her cold lifeless body once again.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed his lips with her own. His mind became a mush and the blood in Sesshomaru's lips boiled. Wait... _blood_.

That's it! His blood went into her mouth, the blood of a demon. His hands rested on her back and glided across four large scars.

Rin released his mouth suddenly and a deep red stained her cheeks.

"F-forgive me m-my l-lord I was o-out of l-line and-" but before she could finish Sesshomaru cut her off with a mind exploding kiss.

"Thank the gods," he breathed once he had released her lips.

"I am so sorry Rin, if I hadn't been such an idiot and had told you sooner then-" This time it was Rin's turn to interrupt by grabbing his face and crushing his lips with hers once more.

Her tongue pushed its way past his lips a caressed his own. He mirrored her action, forcing their tongues into a battle.

When they had finally released each other Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to Rin's as they both tried to catch their breath.

"You may be an idiot my lord," huffed Rin," but you and your idiotic pride is all I need."

Sesshomaru grinned widely. "No more _my lord _from you my love, just Sesshomaru now," he stated, it was more a command than a suggestion.

Rin's grin mirrored his own as she pressed her lips to the violet crescent moon that sat in the centre of his forehead.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered against his forehead. Sesshomaru jumped up with Rin still cradled in his arms and spun her around in the rain, laughing with joy and pure happiness.

"I love you Rin!" shouted Sesshomaru, his voice echoing through the night.

"And I love you Sesshomaru!" cried Rin before pressing her lips once more to Sesshomaru's.

Unaware to the both of them, on the edge of the tree line stood Kaede, Inuyasha and his group who had heard the screams and sensed the aura from the village.

"Who would have thought that the dog had a heart after all." Huffed Inuyasha, crossing his arms across his chest with a smug look on his face.

Sango and Miroku chuckled while kagome giggled quietly as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Everybody needs someone Inuyasha, even Sesshomaru." Stated Kaede then wandered off towards the village.

The group to one last look at the happy couple then followed Kaede silently through the woods, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru to laugh and jump around in the rain.

THE END

**IT'S FINISHED! Thank the goddess for that. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long to write.**

**See you againxx**

**RoseXScarlet**


End file.
